


Greater Than

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami and Ayato getting sexy and Ayato loves her up after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Than

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for me to write on Tumblr from my blog, paintedghoul - anonymous requested Ayato and Hinami smut, then Ayato taking care of Hinami and loving on her after. <3

His fingers that drag burning trails into her skin are gasoline and his tongue is the fire, igniting sparks in every nook and crevice of her body and engulfing her very being in searing, licking flames. What started off as mere embers, barely lit coals amongst a pile of ashen gray, are now hellfire, consuming the both of them until nothing remains.

He’s always careful with her, but since the birth of their newfound sexual relationship, he’s learned to test her limits, and she’s learned to accept his appetite. She wants it, craves it, even – and he’s all but sinking to his knees to beg to appease her, please her in every single way he can think of until she’s nothing but a reduced sobbing mess, limbs quaking and body soaring to the peak of pleasure until only a blissful numbness stems through her bloodstream.

“Ayato, please, please, more –“ She pleads, hot to the touch and arching her back as his fingers ghost between her trembling thighs. “I – I want –“

Ayato’s gaze flicks to hers, and when she catches sight of his disheveled, sweaty state, she whimpers. His eyebrows knit together in mock concern, as if he feels badly for her. She knows what comes next.

“You want?” He prompts, cocking his head to the side and throwing her a look of sympathy. “What is it? I’m confused, Hina. You’re gonna have to be a little more specific for me so I can help you out, here.”

He’s not touching her where she wants him to touch her, but god, he’s so fucking close. His fingers are long and slim, delicate to the touch as he traces inconsistent patterns meant to tease along her inner thighs.

“I want you to t-touch me,” She manages before chomping down on her bottom lip in an effort to maintain some semblance of calm and control, even if that notion is futile.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” He asks, lightly grazing her dripping slit with the very tips of his fingers, enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to slake the thirst.

She can’t decide if her need for his touch is greater than her dignity at this point, but it’s a very fleeting thought. Ayato doesn’t quite give her a chance to answer, because just as she’s mustering every ounce of her willpower to not dissolve into a puddle of embarrassment, he leans over her small, sweaty body and drags his tongue up her neck. She’s already littered with bites and bruises, all from Ayato being a little too fixated on getting her to make those noises he loves so much from being sensitive there, so Hinami isn’t too concerned with a few more. His lips are busy and ravenous and she can’t concentrate on anything when his fingers are barely giving her what she needs when he tries to distract her with kisses.

“I’ll tell you what you want,” He murmurs dangerously into her ear, voice husky and low, dragged down with the weight of his desire. “You want my fingers, don’t you?”

To emphasize his words, he finds her clitoris easily and gently rubs small circles as he speaks to her. He tries not to shudder when her breathing hitches and a small cry escapes her pretty little mouth.

“You want me to rub you? Want me to get you all nice and worked up and fucking dripping? God, it wouldn’t take long, would it… you’re already soaked and I’ve barely touched you… What would everyone think if they saw you like this, hm? Such a filthy little princess, so put together and good for everyone else but so fucking needy for me…”

Hinami has lost all control over what her body is doing, and she doesn’t really care. All she can focus on is the steady tone of his voice, and even though he’s speaking with ease, the tell-tale signs of his own needs become very apparent as his cock digs into her thigh, hard and aching for his own release.

“What’s that? You aren’t answering me. Too caught up, huh? You like my fingers, don’t you?”

With that, he slips his middle finger inside of her slowly, stroking her textured, velvety walls as she clenches around him. Her mouth falls slack, and she’s no longer bothering to try to conceal any of her moans because she knows that they turn him on.

“You like my fingers that much, bet you’d like my tongue? You like it when I eat you out? You like it when I tongue fuck you so good you’re practically screaming? Fuck, I love it when you scream… suffocate me with your thighs… shit, I want to taste you so badly right now…”

“Mmm – Ah!” Hinami whines as he pulls his finger out of her and rubs her thighs together to alleviate the ache by any means possible.

Ayato glares and pulls back only to pry her thighs apart. He moves his body down until he’s right between her thighs, and he can feel the heat on his face he’s so close. With no prelude, he dives straight in, dragging his tongue up her dripping slit and moaning at the sharp, tangy taste of her. It’s not bad, but it’s not the taste that keeps him there. No, what keeps him there is her thighs squeezing either side of his head so hard his neck starts to ache. What keeps him there is her moaning and whining and crying and yanking at his hair so hard he swears he’s lucky she doesn’t pull it out by the roots. What keeps him there is making her make those sounds, and they’re all his. Every single sound she makes is because he’s doing this to her, and that thought drives him fucking insane.

He doesn’t stop until she’s bucking against his face, crying out in broken sentences about how she’s so close, how he’s making her feel so good and how much she loves him. She loves him so much, and even though it’s the sappiest shit ever, he can’t get enough of it. The word that terrified him for most of his life is what fuels him to keep going now, not just in the bedroom, obviously, but in life. Her love keeps him going, and he’d throw himself off a cliff just to hear her moan it until her voice is hoarse for him.

“Please, please, I need you, I need you so badly, I love you, I love you, Ayato I love you so much I love you –“ She babbles breathlessly, voice broken and wet with the tears of her pleasure.

“You want me? You want me inside you?” He asks, wiping his chin on her thigh and kissing all the way back up from her hips to her stomach to her throat. “You want it slow?”

“N-No, I –“ She hesitates. “I w-want it h-hard.”

“Stop me if it’s too much,” He says, and it’s the softest and most caring his voice has been since they started. “I’ll stop if it’s too much.”

Hinami nods, unable to string together a cohesive sentence from the haze and dizziness of her growing want, and Ayato isn’t that much better off. He wraps his arms around her small body and easily pulls her into his lap, steadying his cock with one hand and her hips with the other. Slowly, he helps her position herself above him and she eases down on him until he’s snug inside of her. Ayato bites back every single curse and instead chooses to focus on another phrase,

“I love you, fuck. Angel, I love you so much, you’re doing so good for me… Keep going, I love you. I love you so much –“ He trails off and sinks his teeth into her neck.

“F-Faster, please.” She begs quietly.

Satisfied that she’s well adjusted and not pushing herself for his sake, Ayato eases her up. She can hardly steady herself, so it takes some effort to hold both himself and her up, but they manage. Ayato slams her hips down against his as he thrusts up and chokes on every syllable of her name.

“Hi-na-mi – ungh – fuck –“ He splutters.

He does this again, and again, and again until they’re lost in a rough, fast-paced rhythm they can hardly control but crave so desperately. She whimpers and scratches her nails down his back, something he’s told her he loves, and he hisses. He sinks into her over and over, desperate for her to reach her peak because just looking at her all fucked out is enough to make him come. He sneaks a hand between their legs and sloppily rubs at her clit to get some more friction. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, pulling herself into his lap as closely as she can while focusing on her hasty, faltering rhythm.

They reach their peaks at different points, him first because he’s been holding on for so long, her second because the feeling of him pulsating inside of her is enough to send her to an early grave. They stay like that, clinging to one another, wasting in pants and hoarse whispers of affection while they try to find a grasp on themselves.

Hinami ends up slipping from his arms and back until her head hits the mattress. Her glistening chest heaves in time with her heartbeat and Ayato’s mesmerized by the sight, fixated on every inch of her glorious body, all blissed out and wrecked because of him. She closes her eyes to pull herself together, and Ayato takes this opportunity to stand clumsily on his jelly-like legs. He disappears for a few minutes only to return with a damp rag and a bottle of water. Hinami opens her eyes to see him sitting next to her and twisting the top off of the bottle so he can offer it out.

She lifts her head enough to sip a little of the water back, and she realizes that she’s practically dehydrated. She downs half the bottle in a few gulps, and Ayato’s laugh startles her so that she slops some down her front.

“Slow down, angel. Don’t want to choke yourself.”

He fights the thoughts that come with the implications of the words he chose and instead busies himself with wiping the insides of her thighs with the rag. The cloth is warm and pleasant as he cleans her up, and she smiles sleepily when he looks at her.

“Thank you.”

He scoffs.

“Close your eyes and let me finish this.”

He runs the rag over her body a few times before he’s satisfied, and unable to resist, kisses the crimson roses that blossom across her chest.

“Are you okay?” He asks in a small voice when he lays next to her and pulls her into his arms. “I wasn’t – I didn’t –“

“You’re lovely.” She promises, nuzzling her face into his neck. “Mm… I’m tired… Can we sleep now?”

“You don’t have to ask my permission, you know.” He teases.

“I’loveyou…” She slurs. “Love you so much.”

He smooths the sweaty, light brown hair from her face and kisses her damp forehead.

“Love you too. Now shut up and go to sleep, if you hog the covers, you’re gonna suffer my wrath.”

“No promises.”

“No cuddles, then.”

“No, no, no – fine. You can have the covers.”

“I know I can. They’re OURS.” He says firmly.

“Love you, bunny.”

“Love you, dumbass.”


End file.
